C'est ça le plus important
by Mey51
Summary: Francis, un jeune homme à peine étrange va se perdre dans un endroit vraiment space... je vous préviens il se passe pas grand chose.


**NYAHOUU!Hello tout le monde, ok j'avais dit que je metterai mon devoir de français une fois que ma prof l'aurait corrigée...excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de frappes ou encore les mal-dits, mais je suis trop impatiente...gomen. Bon, sinon que dire sur mon histoire...Ah oui, vous voyez les mots souligniés?(...) et ben en fait c'était pour bien faire remarquer à ma prof que j'ai respecter la consigne en mettant les mots qu'elle avait demandé, à savoir: Pierre, sanglier, sorcière, parapluie, forêt, manger. Ensuite, l'histoire est un peu vague mais si vous avez des questions je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre quand je le pourrait. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture...**

* * *

Francis était un jeune homme bourré de talents mais de tout les dons que dame Nature lui ait donné, il avait décidé que son art pour la gastronomie serait son étier. Il avait comme projet d'ouvrir un restaurant mais pour l'instant il n'avait ni logis ni famille. Son seul ami était Pierre, un oiseau apprivoisé. Nos deux compagnons passaient de petits boulots en petits boulots sans jamais s'arrêter dans un « chez-soi » Francis voulait investir dans son futur restaurant le plus tôt que possible, il dépensait donc le moins possible.

Enfin, pour l'instant, notre héro était sans emploi et avait sur lui tout ce qu'il possédait : Pierre son vélo un opinel et sa carte de crédit, contenant tout l'argent qu'il avait gagné au court de sa vie. Il voyageait avec son vélo quand, soudain, un grondement se fit entendre il s'arrêta immédiatement sachant que l'on n'arrive à rien le ventre creux. Il devait trouver quelque chose à manger, en automne, au beau milieu des bois… des champignons ! C'était une bonne idée. Francis entra donc dans la forêt, quand il entendit quelqu'un crier.

-« Hey l'ami…

Francis se retourna et vi que la personne qui l'avait interpelé était au volant d'une voiture.

-…ne t'enfonce pas trop dans la forêt elle est habitée par des sorcières et toutes sortes d'autres cochonneries magiques. »

-Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Francis, je serais prudent. » Et il pénétra un peu plus dans les bois.

Malgré tout les efforts déployés, pas l'ombre d'un champignon en vue. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas louper ne serait-ce un seul chapeau les pins n'avaient pas encore perdus leurs épines et Francis était presque sûr d'être passé au même endroit deux ou trois fois. Au bout d'un moment, il dût s'accorder une pause tellement ses reins le faisait souffrir. Il somnoler à moitié quand il sentit des picotements dans son cou Pierre lui avait déniché quelques mûres des bois. Il partagea son maigre repas avec l'oiseau, et décida d'avancer un peu plus dans la forêt de conifères. Soudain Francis vit un petit chemin e terre battue, il l'emprunta dans l'espoir de sortir de ce bois. Francis marcha longtemps en regardant ses pieds quant-il aperçut aux bords du petit sentier des pétales verts aussi grands et ronds qu'un iris humain. Il leva les yeux pour être témoin de ce spectacle : d'immenses trèfles chevauchés d'arbustes aux feuilles étoilées vert émeraude noyé dans un océan de mousse d'un vert clair cristallin qui se mélangeait avec le lichen des arbres , out ce camaïeu de vert était parsemé de fleurs de toutes les couleurs et toutes d'une très grande beauté: des bruyères volettes qui n'avait rien a envier à la couleur qu'ont certains nuages lors d'u couché de soleil des lupins couleur bleu Klein constellés par l'eau pure de la rosé du matin des rosiers sang qui avaient leurs ascensions jusqu'aux branches des pins et enlaçaient ces derniers dans une étreinte douloureuse mais splendide. Et tant d'autres splendeurs se trouvaient là sublimées par la lumière du soleil qui traversai les épines pour venir en faisceaux éclairer cette nature luxuriante .Cet endroit semblait n'obéillir à aucune loi dure et injuste du monde que Francis connaissait.

Il pénétra dans ce lieu paradisiaque, regardant à eux fois où il marchait afin de ne pas dégrader la beauté e ce spectacle verdoyant. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit aux pieds de chaque arbres une couronne de champignons, un bouquet de chapeaux beiges, certains recouverts de petites plumes à peines plus foncées d'autres formaient des sortes de tours avec le haut bombés vers l'intérieur quoique il y avait aussi des ronds rouges, à poids blancs ou bien avec une couleur tirant plus vers le rosé. Francis savait faire la différence entre les comestibles et les vénéneux. Une fois sa cueillette finie il retourna sur ses pas, là ou il n'y a que des troncs et de la terre en vue, il ne voulait pas allumer un feu dans un si bel endroit. Il commença par chercher du bois et un silex, après avoir épluché sa récolte, il fit des étincelles avec son opinel et le silex. Dès que le feu fut partit, il prépara des brochettes de champignons. Une fois reput, il enterra son feu de camp afin d'évier le moindre feu de forêt.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit un grondement suraigu. Il se retourna pour voir un sanglier gratter le sol si fort qu'à chaque coup, un opaque nuage de fumée se formait.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Francis serra Pierre contre se poitrine et courut de toutes ses forces, afin d'échapper à la bête en furie. A présent il devait e sortir de cette situation vivant voyons voir… le seul moyen lorsqu'on a un sanglier aux trousses c'est de monter à un arbre cela tombai fort bien, il y avait justement un magnifique tronc d'arbre sur sa route. Il s'apprêtait à prendre son élan, quand une de ses jambes plongea dans le vide, emportant inexorablement le reste de son corps dans sa chute. Francis ne se sentit pas tombé, il vit tout noir à peu près un seconde, ensuite un homme blond aux yeux péridot. Quand il recouvrit entièrement ses esprits, une vive douleur ses fit sentir entre ses deux oreilles.

-« Aïe, ma tête.. »

-« Es-ce que ça va ? » Demanda l'autre avec un fort accent british

-« Oui…merci. » Répondit Francis toujours un peu dans le brouillard.

-« Il faut faire attention ici, on peut facilement tomber dans les tranchées. »

« Tranchées », ce mot résonnait aux oreilles de notre héro qui se rendit à l'évidence vu la profondeur et la taille du trou dans lequel il était tombé que plusieurs centaines de personnes se trouvaient là ensevelit sous toute cette belle nature.

Soudain Pierre se mit à tourner autour de son maitre Francis voulait fêter ses retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami, mais l'oiseau se mit sur son épaule et se mit à lui piailler se qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il était inconscient tendit que l'anglais parler dans le vent :

-« You know, cette forêt est très dangereuse, t'a de la chance que cet oiseau soit passé par là sinon… »

Il fut interrompu par notre héro qui était limite en train de crier.

-« Attend un peu ! Tu conduis un parapluie ! »

-« …Hey, me dit pas que c'est ce piaf qui t'a dit ça ! »

-« T'es un sorcier en fait ! »

-« Au moins moi je ne cause pas à un moineau. »

Les deux commençaient à se battre c'est alors que Pierre se mit entre eux. Francis se stoppa sur le champ, quant-à l'autre, il dut attendre de se recevoir une plume dans l'œil avant d'arrêter.

-« Bon, allez, je m'appelle Francis. » Dit notre héro en tendant sa main à l'inconnu.

-« Arthur. »Répondit l'autre en évitant le contact humain.

-« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé, si je peux vous aidez à mon tour j'en serais ravi. » Enchaîna Francis.

-« Hum…c'est-à-dire…, disait l'anglais en hésitant fortement,…es-ce que tu sais cuisiner. » Arriva enfin à dire Arthur non sans rougir.

-« Bien sûr, je suis un vrai cordon bleu vous ne savez pas cuisinez ? » demanda-t-il pour engager un peu la conversation.

-« Je sais cuisiner ! C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui j'aie cramé mon rôti, et j'ai peur de rater d'autres choses. »

-« …très bien, allons-y. »

-« Ok, dit Arthur en mettant un parapluie entre ses jambes, tu viens? »

Francis, tout de même un peu septique décida de se mettre à califourchon sur ce qui restait du parapluie derrière l'anglais. Soudain, il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et de l'air arriver en rafales sur son visage. Ils étaient en train de fendre l'air pour aller en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire à une demeure gigantesque, les piliers étaient de marbres , ils abritaient une pelouse dont l'herbe étaient si finement coupée qu'elle ressemblait à un tapis des plus raffiné qui soit. L'intérieur de cette résidence était lui aussi très somptueux, du velours se trouvait sur tout ce qui est en bois, chaque objets brillants luisaient d'une lueur comparable à celle d'un soleil. Francis arriva enfin à la cuisine. Il se mit tout de suite au travail, le plat du jour : en entrée des œufs aux crudités comme plat principal une blanquette de veau à la sauce blanche et un gâteau aux pommes en dessert. La cuisine ne contant qu'un seul four, Francis mit quatre heures et demie, sans compter le temps que le maître des lieux pour lui rapporter une bouteille de vin blanc, en plus de ça, il gâcha le gâteau en remplaçant le sucre par de la cassonade, Francis rattrapa son dessert en faisant un gratin avec son « gâteau ».

La blanquette était presque prête quand une sonnerie retentie.

Arthur alla ouvrir emmenant l'entrée avec lui.

Francis pouvait enfin se reposer un peu, même si les cinq heures qu'il venait de passer étaient loin d'être une partie de plaisir, il était tout de même heureux d'être dans cette maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux avec quelqu'un qu'il trouvait exaspérant.

L'anglais revient assez rapidement et pris Francis par le bras pour l'emmener voir ses invités et fit les présentations :

-« Francis je te présente Alfred, Yao et Ivan, montrant un homme aux cheveux châtain avec des lunettes argentés, un chinois avec une petite queue de cheval et un blond avec une très longue écharpe, quant à vous tous je vous assure que c'est lui à préparé le repas, vous n'avez aucune raison de ne pas manger. »

-« Appart le fait que la dernière fois qu'on a mangé chez toi on a tous fini à l'hôpital. » Rétorqua la personne présentée comme état Alfred.

-« T'es mal placé pour dire ça moi au moins ma nourriture est saine. » Ajouta l'anglais.

-« Hey ! Cria l'autre en lui attrapant sa chemise, t'insulte pas ma bouffe, je te ferais dire dire qu'on mange des hamburgers partout dans le monde. »

-« Ben encore Heureux qu'l'on n'est pas tous comme toi, gras-du-bide. »(J'adore mon insulte)

-« C'est même pas vrai d'abord. »

Francis regardait les deux garçons en train se bagarrer, puis il parla un peu avec les autres personnes se trouvant là, qui état en train de commencer à manger.

-« Heu… vous ne les séparaient pas ? »

-« On à l'habitude. » Répondit le chinois.

-« Oh, moi je trouve ça agréable d'avoir un peu d'animation de temps en temps. » Dit Francis.

-« Pareil, chez moi il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. » Dit en souriant Ivan.

-« Et d'où venez vous ? » Redemanda notre héro pour faire réellement connaissance avec ces personnes.

-« Chine. » Répondit Yao bien que c'était facile à deviner.

-« Russie, et toi t'es français ? » Enchaîna le blond.

-« Oui vos venez de loin dit donc. » Continua Francis.

-« Pas vraiment, on est tous au village. » Dit Yao sur un des tons les plus banals qui soit.

-« …une villa de cette taille se trouve près d'un village ? C'est assez impressionnant. » Constata notre héro.

Ces paroles à peine prononcées, tout le monde se figea. Il semblait que Francis est dit la plus grosse absurdité de l'Histoire. Ivan rompit le silence :

-« Comparé à ma maison, c'est une cabane de jardin. »

-« Viens par là. » Dit Arthur en conduisant Francis à la fenêtre : une centaine d'immenses demeures au moins, toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres. Il resta bouche-bée devant ce spectacle.

-« Tu ne vit pas au village ? Mais comment t'as fait pour te retrouver dans la forêt ? » Interrogea Arthur.

-« De quoi vous parlez tous je ne pourrais jamais me payer un de ces palais. » Dit Francis coqué au possible. Pour eux habiter dans un château était normal, et puis ils avaient aussi l'air surpris qu'il est réussit à venir ici, ils allaient surement le renvoyer de cet endroit en petites rondelles afin qu'il ne parle pas.

-« Oh, si tu n'as pas encore de maison on va t'en offrir une. » Dit Alfred le poing en l'air.

-« M..mais…v..v..vous..n'allez p..pas… » Arrivait à peine à balbutier Francis hésitant d'être soulager qu'il ne le tue pas, ou au contraire, de se s'inquiéter devant une telle proposition.

-« Allez, continua le châtain en donnant de grande ape d'amitié dans le dos de Francis, nous avons tous des maisons, se serait injuste que tu n'en aie pas une. »

Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que se soit, il se retrouva dans un de ces palaces dignes de Versailles.

Bien des années plus tard, Francis se trouve toujours dans sa maison appelée « France », non loin de la maison d'Arthur « l'Angleterre », il était devenu ami avec la plus part de ses voisins, bizarrement, il ne s'entend pas avec celui qui l'avait amené ici. Il commençait à oublier toutes les années où il avait travaillé dur pour pouvoir s'ouvrir un petit restaurant, maintenant il était devenu le plus grand chez cuisinier du village : Terre, et c'était ça le plus important.

Fin

* * *

**VoIlI VoIlU**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez (cela veux dire que j'ai des chances d'avoir une bonne note). Une derniere chose, je tiens à dire que Francis est trèèèèèès loin d'être mon personnage favori (même si je l'aime bien). Parcontre je ne peux MEME plus penser à mon frère (qui s'appelle Pierre et qui est réelement mon frère biologique) sans penser avant au french Gilbird.. z'l'adore cte colombe ^^.**

**Enfin bref, je ne sais donc plus qu'es ce que je vais bien poster prochainement, enfin soyez sur que c'est soit du giripan, soit de l'Edelweiss.**

**Et le mot de la fin (à la fin...), je tiens à remercier tout les membres de ma famille virtuels (Mes soeurs, mon ni-chan, mes wi(l)fes, et mes meilleurs amies), ZE VOUS AIME TOUSSSSEUH*calin pleez***


End file.
